


A Cup of Sugar

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Minho becomes a sugar daddy because of a prank and he doesn’t expect his sweet baby to be way too sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1206577/

Warning: Smut scenes, Rimming

 

 

Minho frowns at the sound of message notification, successfully waking him up from his sleep. It’s barely seven! Who the hell messages him?

“Damn it.” He curses, his voice rough from the sleep. With wandering hand, he pats his bed to look for his phone. He remembers leaving it there last night, where the hell it is?

When his hand comes in contact with the device, Minho opens an eye to look at the shining device. A text message from an unknown numbers?

 

 

 

**You have a new message.**

_Hey, daddy. You are so hot. I would like to ride your cock all night long._

_Love, Taemin._

 

 

 

 

“What the… fuck?” Minho curses; every trace of sleep is wiped away from his face. His eyes are wide opened and as he scrolls down the message, he finds an attached photo of a pretty looking guy with a sensual look on his face and having no top on.

“…the hell is this?!” He shrieks, re-reading the text again to make sure that he does not read it wrongly.

_Who the fuck is this?_

He sends it; sitting up straight and ignoring the covers slide down from him. He is wide awake now. Wide as fuck. Who the fuck sent him a message telling him this? Is this some kind of sick jokes?

_I could be anyone you want, daddy. Or oppa? You choose it ;)_

Eww, wink face. Minho grimaces.

Let him think. He doesn’t remember giving his numbers to any stranger. Sure, he hooked up a few times in the night club but he made sure to never give anyone his numbers because it would be troublesome. The ones who know his personal numbers are his family members and close friends and—wait, what.

Minho reads it again. Stranger. Daddy.

_Kim fucking Kibum why the fuck do I get a message from someone named Taemin sending a half naked photo and offering to ride my dick! You fucker!_

He fumes, throwing the covers away. If this is really Kim Kibum’s doing then he is going to kill him.

 _You are welcome, frog._ Kibum answers him.

Fuck. That guy!

_What did you do you fucker!!!_

And Kim fucking Kibum has the nerve to reply to him with a laughing emoticon.

_Daddy? Oppa? Why don’t you reply to Taeminnie? :(_

_Look, whoever you are- stop sending me text messages! I don’t know you at all and I’m not interested._

_But I could be anything you have in your fantasy! And your profile says you want a sweet baby with pretty face and round ass, right? I have both!_

“Fuck you, Kim fucking Kibum!!!”

 

 

 

 

_Daddy~_

_Taeminnie is here~_

_Daddy? :(_

_Shut up._

_Daddy! You answered me!_

_Shut the fuck up! I’m not your daddy!_

_Then what do you want to be? I could be a sweet little sister, oppa~_

_Fuck you._

_Oh, please, oppa._

_Where did you get my numbers from?_

_Your profile has everything. You have nice abs, oppa. Taeminnie would love to touch them._

_Look, Taemin, would you stop this?_

_But why, oppa? I love you, oppa!_

_Stop lying._

_Oppa, can we meet? Give me a chance! I won’t disappoint you, I swear!_

_What the hell?_

_You wouldn’t meet someone like me in your life! I’m one of one!_

_What?_

_Please give me one chance! You wouldn’t regret it!_

 

 

 

 

 

And that is how Minho finds himself waiting in a café, sipping nervously onto his coffee. He must be crazy. Yes, he is. How come he agreed on meeting this strange guy without he even knows the face of? He might be a serial killer for all he knows! Or maybe an old man with beer belly and stinky breath!

“Fuck. I should have just go.” Minho puts down the cup and moves to stand up, but someone taps onto his shoulder. He looks up, finding a guy looking at him expectantly.

“Are you Minho?” The guy asks and Minho finds himself nodding to the question.

“Yes. Can I help you with someth—”

“Oppa!” The guy squeals while slipping into the seat beside him and hugging his arm.

Minho winces, trying to tug his arm out but the guy insists on hugging him like a leech.

“H-Hey! What the hell?”

The guy looks up, staring at him with round and innocent eyes and Minho is drowning in the brown color. The guy smiles, his teeth coming out and cheeks lifting up.

“It’s me, Taeminnie, oppa~”

Oh fuck. The guy is gorgeous. Smooth skin, fluffy hair, pretty eyes, round nose, and plump lips. Minho shudders. No, no, this is so dangerous. He couldn’t let himself be swayed into this. He didn’t agree for this!

“Oppa, have you waited for long? I’m sorry I can’t be here faster! The taxi driver was a jerk!” The guy, Taemin, pouts at him and Minho starts questioning himself for thinking about how cute the pout looks.

“O-Oh, not really,” Minho breathes out an answer, shrinking away when the guy climbs onto his lap and smiles widely at him.

“Oppa, you are so handsome! I bet your dick is big, oppa~” Taemin purrs into his ear, one hand slithering down to touch his crotch. Minho jolts in surprise, pushing the male away.

“W-What are you doing?!” He looks around, afraid that people would think weirdly if they see them.

Taemin hugs his shoulder and curls into his neck. “You are taller than I expect you to be! Oh, sweet~”

Minho awkwardly pats the guy, not knowing on what is going on and what to respond to that. So apparently, there is a stranger named Taemin sitting in his lap, purring into his ear, and hugging him tight like a baby.

Never has he found himself in a difficult situation like this and Minho seriously has run out of idea on what to do with this guy.

“Oppa, can we go to your car?”

“Uh? Uh, o-okay.” Minho nods distractedly at the tender caress at the back of his neck where his short hair ends. Taemin grins and climbs down from his lap, only to take his hand and drag him outside of the café.

Minho walks to the direction of his car like a robot. Taemin squeals as he sees his car, an expensive sport car with wide seat and tinted windows. The male urges him to unlock the door and Minho nods. He doesn’t know what’s going on here. He feels like he is under the trance.

Taemin pulls him into the backseat and as Minho blinks questioningly on what is going on, the guy is locking the car and then kneels down in front of him.

“What… what are you doing?” Minho croaks, gulping down the saliva to soothe his dry throat. Taemin purrs, snuggling into his crotch, making him flinches.

“I want to suck you, oppa.”

“S-S-Suck?!”

Nimble fingers play with his belt before Minho finds his jeans and boxers are dragged down to mid thighs. Taemin purrs at the sight of his limp cock lying there.

“So big even when you are not hard yet.” Taemin winks before he grabs him, running a teasing hand over the shaft. Minho chokes onto his saliva. He should have done something to stop him! Oh no, no, don’t do that; Minho chants in his head when Taemin rubs his thumb over the slit.

“Argh,” he groans, slamming his palm against the seat. Taemin giggles. He fucking giggles.

“I want to taste you.” Taemin says before he sticks his tongue out to lick the tip of his erection.

Holy—

“Fuck!” Minho curses, watching plump lips spread wide while swallowing his cock into a warm mouth. Fuck, fuck. He is getting a blow job in the backseat of his car!

Taemin hums deliciously, going down expertly while massaging the base of his erection. Minho throws his head back, his breathing ragged as he tries to keep himself down from being too excited. He shouldn’t be excited to have someone sucking him. But what to do; his cock is so hard and Taemin has such a warm mouth.

“Shit, ah,” he grunts when Taemin hollows his cheeks, giving the perfect squeeze around his erection. This is so not happening, so not happening, so not happening, so happening—wait.

“Ah, fuck!” Minho thrusts into the warmth, surprising the male and it takes no longer than a second for Taemin to regain his self back and starts sucking faster. His tender hands rub along Minho’s tensed thighs, while he keeps bobbing his head up and down.

Minho closes his eyes and throws his head back to the seat. Ah, screw it.  He could just enjoy this now.

Taemin hums around his erection, sending vibration all over him and Minho finds himself groaning as he reaches his end. He comes down the guy’s throat with a low groan and Taemin licks his erection clean without wasting any drop.

“Do you like it, oppa?” The cheery voice asks, massaging his thighs.

Minho tries regaining his breath back and he looks down to the male. Taemin is still kneeling in between his legs, limp cock just an inch from his face, and plump lips spreading wide in a smile, with cum staining them.

He ends up groaning into his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

Minho wonders what is going on with his mind, because he parks his car in his apartment parking lot. Taemin scrambles down from his car, looking around excitedly before running to him to hug his arm.

“Where to go now? Is this where you live? Nice building!”

Minho feels a storm is coming soon and he can’t even tell the guy to fuck off because… secretly he doesn’t want him to go. Shit, he goes all soft with him just by one blow job.

The ride up in the lift is not awkward because Taemin is blabbering about so many things Minho doesn’t listen to. His mind is too clouded with the scent of baby powder coming from the rude guy who had just sucked his dick off.

He punches in the codes into his apartment and as soon as the door clicks open, Taemin scrambles into his place with an excited shriek. Minho starts to wonder how this will end.

Taemin runs from one room to another, blabbering from the good interior until the sturdy dining table. But what’s with the table...?

“Oppa, hurry up!” Taemin says, clinging onto his arm before dragging him into his own bedroom.

“Uh, stop calling me oppa. It’s... weird.” Minho says when the door closes behind his back. Taemin glances at him with a smile.

“Okay! I will just call you with daddy then!”

“Wait-” Minho stumbles when he is being pushed down onto the bed. Taemin hovers on top of him, a smile playing on his lips. He reaches for his sweater, pulling it over his head and throwing the fabric down onto the floor.

Minho chokes on his saliva as white chest comes into his view. Taemin unbuckles his pants in a swift move before kicking them out of his legs.

“W-Wait! Why are you stripping?!”Minho stutters.

Taemin, now stark naked, crawls on top of him. “Because I want to ride your cock, daddy~”

Minho shudders when cherry nipples steal his attention. Damn, he is weak for nipples. “Fuck.”

Taemin has the nerve to giggle. “Yes, daddy. We are going to fuck. Now, off they go.” He says before his nimble fingers unbutton Minho’s blue shirt quickly and pushing the fabric off his shoulder. He purrs at the sight of chocolate abs and runs his fingers along every contour and every trace.

“So perfect, daddy. You make Taeminnie so happy.”

Minho is in shock that he doesn’t even realize that he has his pants leaving him in less than ten seconds. And now he has a naked male sitting on top of his thighs.

“I will make you feel good, daddy.” Taemin leans down to whisper into his ear, nibbling on it afterwards. Minho’s breathe hitches. No way. No way!

A hand rubs his cock up and down and Minho groans at the sensation. Fuck. He likes this a bit too much.

Taemin watches his face for the whole time as his pretty hand rubs him carefully. “Daddy, you are big. You are going to rip Taeminnie.”

“What?” Minho opens his eyes wide and glances at the male on top of him. Taemin giggles.

“But don’t worry. A good preparation will do.”

With that said, he brings his other hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers up and down to make them real slick and wet. Minho watches in awe, his cock twitches and Taemin giggles.

“Ah,” a soft moan escapes the pretty male’s mouth when he brings his fingers to his back. Minho can’t see anything. Damn it, he can’t see anything!

The face Taemin is making drives Minho crazy and he can’t help but to feel frustrated because of that. Taemin seems to notice his discomfort because he fastens his wrist and he lets out another moan. Fuck! Minho wants to see!

“Daddy, I’m going to give you the best ride of your life.” Taemin has said as soon as he pulls his fingers out. With him being on his knees, he holds onto the erected cock and hovers on top of it. Minho waits silently, feeling his mouth goes dry, and when his cock finally slips into something so warm, he moans out.

“Daddy,” Taemin purrs, head thrown back as half of the cock is inside of him, “so hard, so huge.”

Minho lies still on his bed, watching the male sits on top of his crotch and bless him for having such a tight and warm hole. He is already in cloud nine and they haven’t even started yet.

Taemin pants when he is fully inside, balancing himself with his palms over Minho’s chest.

“I have never had a cock this big in me. You are incredible, daddy.”

Minho huffs for breath. He feels hyperventilating. He doesn’t remember when the last time he had sex but this might be the best in his whole life.

Pretty guy, with round innocent eyes (that are not so innocent), cute nose, plump lips (which have been tainted with his cum), slender body (which Minho itches to run his hands all over), and warm hole; okay, Minho is going crazy.

“Fuck!” He curses loudly when Taemin lifts himself up then slamming back down.

Oh fuck. It’s so fucking good. So good!

“Daddy, nggh,” Taemin closes his eyes, back arches as he grinds down on his cock. Minho can’t even take his eyes off of him. This vixen on top of his is taking his sanity away.

Minho brings his hands up, holding onto the male’s hips and bringing the male down to meet his sudden thrust. Taemin wails out loud, head thrown back and nails raking on Minho’s chest. The reaction brings confidence to the taller male as he bucks his hips up again.

Taemin makes the same strained noise and it takes them no less than a minute before the both of them move to seek for mind blowing pleasure. Minho grunts, bending his knees up to get a better stance of thrusting up. Taemin bounces on his lap, riding his cock like a pro (he seems to be one though) while moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Daddy, daddy! More- ah, ah! Yes!!”

Minho can’t even get over the fact that he gets so turned on with that kinky name. Taemin makes such a sensual face while they fuck. His face screams orgasm and Minho watches how the male runs his hands along his abandoned erection.

“Daddy, can Taeminnie come please?” He begs breathlessly, blinking the sweat away from his eye.

Minho gives him a nod and Taemin comes spurting to his stomach, a long moan leaving his mouth. The taller male grunts at the tightness squeezing him just right, before he ends up coming into the depth of the other male. Taemin purrs as he fills him up to the brim.

He slumps down onto his chest. Minho is too preoccupied with his need for air for his lungs so he ignores him. Taemin licks his rolling sweat away and giggles into his collarbone.

“Did I do well, daddy?” He asks with a purr. Minho opens his eyes and watches the male staring at him expectantly. With a nod and a small smile, Minho pats the guy on his sweaty hair.

“Very good.”

Taemin looks taken aback by his patting that he stays still for a second, before he grins widely and nuzzles into Minho’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

The smell of eggs fills Minho’s sense as he wakes up from his deep sleep. How long has he slept for? How come it’s already morning again? And what’s this smell?

There is a small hiss coming from his kitchen and Minho sits up in surprise, slowly realizing that he has a guest.

With his boxers on, he enters the kitchen, only to have his eyes popping out of their sockets upon finding the very same male from yesterday to be standing by the stove with nothing on him, except for the apron.

“What... are you doing?”

Taemin glances at him and a smile blooms on his face (Minho refuses to admit that he looks cute).

“Daddy, you are awake! So Taeminnie wants to make something for you. I’m sorry because all I can make is only omelets.”

“It’s... It’s okay.” Minho stutters because that pout is so magical.

They eat in silence. Minho tries to overcome this rare moment of having someone cooks for him even though it’s just for a simple omelets. And Taemin doesn’t help even a bit because he keeps asking whether it’s good or not.

Taemin grabs his empty plate and brings it over the sink. That is when Minho chokes onto his water as he remembers that the male is not wearing anything except for the damn apron. Fuck, he looks good in it.

Minho feels his body is taken over by lust because he holds onto the male’s hips and presses his front against the bare bottom. Taemin giggles.

“Daddy. You are hard.”

That takes Minho a second to lift the male up onto the table and hover on top of him. Taemin stares up at him, giggling while trailing along his arm with his fingers.

“I could be playing the role of housewife with an apron and you come home from work to find me like this, hubby...” Taemin purrs, spreading his legs open. Minho’s eyes are clouded in lust and he gazes down onto the offered hole.

So pink and clean and twitching. The apron is lifted, giving a nice view of a half hard cock curled up.

“You are so naughty. I work and you prance all over the house like this.” Minho fits into the role; his sanity is leaving him for once again.

Taemin blinks at his response before he puts on a submissive face. “Ah, hubby... Forgive me, please.”

Minho spreads his legs wider. “I’m going to punish you.”

He pokes his fingers against the twitching hole and Taemin lets out a sensual moan. He has wanted to see Taemin doing this last night so now he will do it himself. Pushing a dry finger in, Minho feasts upon the sight of the hole swallowing his finger up to his knuckle.

“Oh, hubby,” Taemin mewls, throwing his head back against the table.

Minho thinks he is so screwed up because he likes this. He fucking likes this.

“More, please, hubby~”

He pushes more fingers and by the time he is thrusting them in and out, Taemin’s cock is leaking down. The male is moaning loudly, moving his hips down to fuck himself on his fingers.

Minho pulls his fingers out, taking Taemin’s attention back in him, and then he pulls his boxers down to his ankles. Taemin spreads his legs wide to give him more space and both males moan out when Minho unceremoniously enters him.

“Oh, hubby!” Taemin’s voice cracks in the middle of his words.

Minho grunts at the tightness. The velvet walls swallow him deeply, contracting around his cock, so slick and warm and wet.

“Ah,” he closes his eyes, pressing his hips close to the writhing male under him. Taemin wriggles his hips, luring him to move.

“Come on, hubby. We don’t have all the time~” He teases, head thrown aside and showcasing his long neck. Minho feels his self crumbles down as he leans to nip along the skin. Taemin arches his back, giving him more access and Minho goes to create marks along his long neck.

The first thrust from him has the male on top of the table to keen in pleasure. Minho drags the apron down to pool around the male’s waist, and he comes face to face with two perky nipples in the color of light brown. Minho is weak with nipples, so don’t stop him.

“Aahh~!” Taemin bucks his chest up when a mouth encloses over one of his nipples. Minho gives a diligent suck on the nub, as if he is going to suck the milk out of it. His other hand comes up to caress the smooth chest, before giving the free nipple a hard pinch.

“Oooooh, hubby, I like that,” the male moans.

Minho gets up, straightening his back and holding a secure grip onto the male’s hips. He starts thrusting for real, because the tightness is killing him, and he fucking likes the face Taemin is making. With each push and pull of his cock in and out of the hole, a smirk slowly curls on Minho’s lips because it’s fucking good.

He loves the squeeze given to his cock. He loves the squelching noises coming from their connection. He loves the bite marks adorning the male’s milky skin. He loves it.

“Fuck, you are so tight!” He groans out, humping and jack hammering into the male, pounding relentlessly and without any mercy. Taemin clutches onto the table, screaming his lungs out and keeping his legs spread wide.

Minho feels his cock twitches uncontrollably and it’s the sign of his orgasm coming closer. The male under him has his cock bobbing on each motion from the thrust and damn it if Minho isn’t drooling at the sight.

“Argh, fuck, fuck,” he curses, spurting his cum into the male, unable to hold back. Taemin mewls in a high pitched voice, back arching as he is filling him to the brim before he himself comes across his own chest.

The kitchen is silent, save for their ragged breathing. Taemin chuckles softly. “I like your cock, daddy.”

Minho groans as he pulls out of him.

 

 

 

 

 

Bath is taken separately, because Minho is not sure he can hold back if he as much as glances at the male’s nude body. Taemin blows him a kiss before he skips into the bathroom. Minho sighs, rubbing his face in distress because he is addicted and he doesn’t even want to know how to get out from this trap hole.

“Daddy~” Taemin comes out of the bathroom after a while, the bathrobe hanging loosely on his shoulder and the towel over his head, his hair still dripping wet. Minho grimaces and he pulls the male closer.

“You are going to wet the floor.” He reasons, rubbing the towel carefully over the scalp and Taemin hums thankfully. The male hugs his waist while Minho is drying his hair.

“Daddy, can we go shopping?” Taemin looks up with his twinkling eyes. Who is Minho to say no?

“S-Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

It takes them eight shopping bags and small unimportant items before Taemin deems it’s enough. The money is no problem. Minho is the heir of Choi Foods and Agro. He could buy a house in cash.

“Thank you, daddy,” Taemin purrs into his ear as they settle into a private booth in a café, where Minho is sipping onto his coffee to keep him wide awake.

The tall male glances at him, nodding his head stiffly. Taemin giggles, pecking his lips softly and Minho flinches in surprise. They had had sex twice but they had not kissed even once. It takes his surprise and he glances at the innocent look Taemin is giving him.

His lips tingle from the soft touch and Minho feels his head spins. He likes the faint taste of something sweet coming from Taemin’s mouth and without he realizes, he has a hand on the back of Taemin’s neck and he pulls him in to crash their lips together.

Taemin moans against his mouth, their lips molding together like melted chocolate under the summer heat. Plump against plump, nipping, sucking, until Taemin parts his mouth and Minho wastes no time to push his tongue in. Oh, it’s even sweeter in the inside. He licks every nook and every corner of Taemin’s mouth, swallowing the breathy moans while his hands settle down onto the male’s waist to steady him.

The male in his grip shifts around. There are hands slipping in between his locks, pulling at them tenderly and causing Minho to groan because he likes that. Taemin lets him plays with his tongue, their teeth clash but no one cares. Muffled moans and groans come from them and Minho finally leans back to get air into his lungs.

“That was… good.” Taemin whispers breathlessly, smiling at him.

Minho stares at him before he dips down to kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway in the drive back, Minho needs to stop the car somewhere because Taemin keeps kissing his earlobe and giving it a teasing suck. They end up making out in the car.

Minho manages to drive them back home, dropping the shopping bag carelessly at the living room before Taemin jumps back at him to kiss him. The tall male groans at the addition of the weight but holds onto his nonetheless. He backs him towards the full window, groaning softly when Taemin bites onto his lip.

“Daddy,” Taemin calls, massaging his chest while nipping along his chin.

Minho shudders, putting the male down back onto his feet before ripping his clothes off of him. Taemin giggles, the sound is cut off when Minho kisses him again. Fabrics fall down onto their feet and Minho spins the male around, pressing him tight against the full window.

The sky is dark tonight and the only light is coming from the street light and passing cars. Taemin moans against the glass, jutting his ass out when Minho gives it a light tap.

“Do you want me to fuck you here where everyone could see you?” He asks as he ruts his hard cock against the soft ass cheeks. Taemin mewls. “Yes, yes, please, daddy!”

Minho parts the globes and despite having his apartment in dark, he knows clearly where the sacred place it. Without a second thought, he goes down onto his knees and shoves his face right against the twitching entrance.

A loud wail breaks through Taemin’s lips when he feels tongue slipping into his hole, licking all over and pushing saliva into him. He moves his hips down to meet the tongue fucking, practically sitting on top of the tall male’s face but Minho could care less.

When he leans back, the hole is dripping wet with his drool. Minho gets back to his feet, guiding his erection towards the prepared entrance. Taemin moans out when the blunt tip of the head pushes past into him.

“Oh, daddy, s-so good,”

Minho wastes no time in starting a steady pace. His hard cock drives in and drives out, getting perfect squeeze and friction from the contracting inner walls. Taemin throws his head back, leaning it onto the taller male’s shoulder and Minho uses the chance to trail his mouth along the neck. He paints marks along the skin, drawing squeaky moans from the male. With his hands on the male’s hips, he fastens his speed and Taemin is left gasping against the window, his frail fingers trying to find purchase on the glass but to no avail he can’t.

A hand holds onto Taemin’s leg and lifts it up, holding it up onto the back of the knee. The male screeches out in pure pleasure when Minho moves closer to bury himself deeper into him. No words can be heard other than the garbled shouts and screams of pleasure from the darling.

“Daddy, fuck, fuck! So good! M-More!!”

Minho humps into him, his sanity is on the brink of leaving him. He grinds into the male, his orgasm chasing and Taemin doesn’t even get to tell that he is close as he comes spurting against the window. The liquid splatters down the glass, dripping onto the carpet and Minho chuckles breathlessly while he himself chases for his release.

He keeps the male close when he comes into him, his nose buried into the marked neck.

Taemin shifts in his embrace. “Daddy, I’m tired.”

Minho laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

They spend their time together fucking on every surface they could get their hands on and when Minho stares at the date in his phone, it’s been two weeks ever since he knows Taemin. His cock is sore but surprisingly he can’t get enough of the pretty male. There’s a secret charm on him that makes Minho can’t even get his eyes off of him. He finds himself following the male’s movement with his eyes.

Two weeks of fucking doesn’t mean they don’t have time to sit and talk like normal person. Minho sits the male down onto the couch and they talk, about anything; weather, news, favorite food, favorite color, favorite sex position. He doesn’t realize it but then he has already known too much about the male.

This scares him. Is it okay for him to fall for his sweet baby? I mean… does this happen to anybody else? Or is it just him?

He likes kissing Taemin’s lips. He likes feeling his skin under his hands. He likes having the male curving against his body when they sleep. He likes when Taemin talks. He likes his voice, he likes his twinkling eyes, he likes his wide grin, he likes his refreshing laughter, fuck, he likes everything.

Oh God. He is screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

This morning makes them no different because Taemin is sitting on top of the metal counter in the kitchen while Minho stands in between his legs while licking and nipping along his nipples.

“Ah, y-yesss~”

Big palms come in contact with his plump ass and Minho pushes the male down to get a better angle to suck his buds. Their morning starts so deliciously, with Minho worshipping his body and ends up fucking him into the metal counter.

Orgasm hits them rather quickly, Minho opens his eyes and finds the male under his smiles prettily to him. He leans down to kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

“We are meeting your friend?” Taemin asks excitedly, bouncing on his feet. Minho smiles.

“Yeah. Behave, will you?”

“Okay, daddy!”

Minho drives them to the usual café he hangs out with Kibum at. Right before he steps down the car, Taemin holds onto his cheeks and gives him a kiss. The tall male stares questioningly at him.

“I can’t kiss you if I have to behave.” Taemin says, grinning at him. Minho smirks and dips down to give him another kiss again. The next thing they know, they have been kissing for ten minutes in the car and he better gets down before Kim Kibum would nag at him.

He pushes the door to the café, with Taemin following silently behind him. He looks around and finds his friend. Kibum stares questioningly at him and he ignores the pointed look.

“Hey, Kibum! And Kibum’s boyfriend!” He greets, a bit too cheerfully.

Kibum’s boyfriend nods his head to acknowledge him.

“Hey, frog. Who’s this with you?” Kibum asks, eyeing Taemin who is standing beside him.

Minho ponders for a moment for a better introduction, but Taemin grins and cuts him. “Hello, I’m Taemin! I’m his sweet baby!”

Kibum has his eyes wide open. Kibum’s boyfriend chokes onto his coffee.

“Taemin?!” Kibum’s boyfriend, Jonghyun, utters in disbelief. Three pairs of eyes locked onto him questioningly.

“You know me?” Taemin asks, pointing onto himself.

“You are Lee Taemin? Fuck. Jinki is looking for you everywhere!” Jonghyun says, his eyes wide.

Minho glances at Taemin. Who is Jinki?

Taemin sends an innocent smile. “Tell him I don’t want to meet him!”

Jonghyun gulps. “It’s too late because fate says different.” He says while staring at the spot behind Minho.

Everyone is looking to where he is looking. And a male is standing there in annoyance. Taemin shrieks.

“You brat! How long are you going to make me take care of you?” The male asks, towering over Taemin.

“Uh, Jinki hyung, I-I can explain!”

Minho blinks in confusion. What is going on here?

Kibum glances at his boyfriend, “Who’s that?”

“That’s my lame friend, Jinki. And that’s his little brother, Taemin. They are heirs of Lee Mart.”

Both Kibum and Minho shriek, “Lee Mart?! That’s the biggest company in Asia!!!”

“You are going home with me!” Jinki hisses.

Taemin shakes his head, “No! You can’t take me away from my boyfriend!” He clutches onto Minho’s arm.

“What?!” Jinki shouts.

Minho stutters for words. He has just been declared as someone’s boyfriend and now the male he doesn’t even know who is staring at him with fire in his eyes.

“You two come with me.” He says. Taemin shakes his head but the male grabs his arm and drags him out of the café. Minho stumbles on his foot when Taemin pulls him along. Kibum waves him bye.

 

 

 

 

 

Minho sits down onto a chair inside an enormous house, with Taemin pouting beside him. The previous male sits in front of them, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Where have you been for these few months? I have been looking for you and the next thing I know, my investigator told me he saw you in a café and now you claimed you have a boyfriend?”

Minho gulps at the burning gaze sent to him.

“Stop stalking me!”

“But you are always making troubles!”

“I don’t! You just have brother complex!”

“Excuse you! That’s not the way you talk to your brother, you ungrateful brat!”

“I’m an adult! I can take care of myself!”

“How? By disappearing for months without telling me? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I don’t care –”

“What the fuck? Did you forget who protected you from the boys? Who cooked for you when you were hungry? Who bathed you? Who treated your bruises? Who –”

“I get it, I get it!” Taemin shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

Minho meekly tries to be one with the chair so no one would pay attention to him because he doesn’t understand anything and he doesn’t even want to understand.

“And you!” The previous male points a finger at him, making him flinches in surprise.

Taemin huffs, standing up from his seat to slip into Minho’s lap, much to the male’s shock.

“Taemin, who is this? And get away from there!”

“He is Minho and he is my boyfriend, so fuck off, hyung.” Taemin sticks his tongue out.

“You. What’s your name?” The previous male asks with narrowed eyes.

Minho gulps. “C-Choi Minho… Sir.”

“Who’s your father?”

“Choi… Mingyu?”

The male furrows a scrutinizing eyebrow. “Choi Mingyu? Choi Food and Agro?”

Minho hesitantly nods his head, unaware of where this is going to. The male stares at him up and down, repeatedly, before a smile surprisingly blooms on his face.

“I approve. Welcome to the family, Minho! Call me Jinki hyung and treat me like your own brother!”

“…eh?”

“Hyung, I love you!” Taemin leaps out of his lap, hugging his brother tightly.

Minho barely understands what is going on here before he is being pulled upstairs by an excited Taemin. They enter a room and the room looks… very Taemin like.

“This is my room! Oh, I have a fantasy of being fucked in my childhood bed! Come, come!”

Minho grabs onto his wrist, stopping him from unbuttoning his shirt any further.

“Explain a bit? I don’t understand anything here!” He barks. Taemin gives him an innocent smile.

“My name’s Lee Taemin and I ran away from house a few months ago because I didn’t want to take over the company yet. That one is Lee Jinki, my brother. We are Lee Mart’s heirs. And you are Choi Food and Agro’s heir, so my hyung approves up. Now, come on. I want your cock.”

Taemin strips them out of their clothes and he climbs onto his bed. Minho watches with hungry eyes as Taemin gives him a clear view of his ass.

“Do you want me to do something in particular?” Taemin asks, rummaging into the drawer for a bottle of lube.

“I want to see you finger yourself.” Minho mutters, the bed dips down under his weight. Taemin gives him a wink from his shoulder before he gets onto his all fours, and sticks two fingers inside.

Minho groans, eyes locked onto the twitching hole squeezing the fingers, right in front of his eyes. Taemin mewls into the pillow, hips bucking to meet his own fingers. He adds another one and Minho runs a hand over his own cock to jerk off to the sight. Such beautiful scene to look at.

“Ah, ah,” Taemin moans softly, his wrist moving faster, until Minho can’t stand it and pulls his fingers out.

He gets onto his knees, cock pushing past the rim and causes the both of them to moan out. Minho drapes his chest on the male’s back, his hands holding him up on the bed. He humps into him, with Taemin jutting his ass out while they fuck doggy style. This is Taemin’s favorite, apparently.

“Daddy, daddy, oh, ah, ahh.”

Minho fucks into him, thrusting pace gets faster on each second. Taemin drools on his pillow, eyes closed in ecstasy. They fuck fast and hard and oh no, Minho can’t even stop himself from touching the male.

One hand on the bobbing cock and another hand on the perked nipple, twisting it cruelly. Taemin screams out, coming into his palm while hurting his throat with his loud voice. Minho groans at the tightness clamping down on him, his movement goes erratic, before it falters completely when he comes into the male under him.

“Explain again,” Minho says breathlessly, “why am I your boyfriend all so suddenly?”

Taemin drops down onto the bed, the limp cock slips out of him. He turns around to lie on his back and pulls the male above him to lie down on top of him.

“Because I need a reason to avoid my hyung’s annoying nag. And because I like you, too.”

Minho looks at him. “You do? Not because of my cock?”

Taemin laughs, reaching a hand down to run a tender touch along the sensitive cock head. Minho shudders.

“Oh, that’s the biggest reason. But I do like you too. You spoil me and you treat me well. It’s inevitable, you know.”

The tall male sighs, a playful smirk playing on his lips. “So now I’m your boyfriend?”

Taemin shrugs, playing along. “Only if you want to.”

Minho pretends to think, before he dips down to kiss him. “Okay, I want to.”

A smile blooms on Taemin’s face and he opens his legs wide. “Now, for the celebration round… I want that dick in me.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. My hyung needs to get traumatized so he will know what to find if he keeps following me.”

Minho guides his hard cock back into him and the both of them moan.

A shriek is heard from outside of the room, followed by the sounds of feet running away from the scene. So much for being traumatized.

 

 


End file.
